


tanti auguri a te

by Violeen



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violeen/pseuds/Violeen
Summary: Marti remembers their first meeting after a day at the beach. [post episode 4x10] Happy birthday Martino Rametta !
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	tanti auguri a te

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys !  
> Since today is Marti's birthday, I though I'd write a little something. It's unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes or typos you might find here.  
> Thank you for reading !

The sun’s already setting down on the horizon, and there’s not a single cloud in the sky.  
Martino feels complete and whole at that exact moment, Niccolò sitting by his side, and eyeing him sideways with a smile tugging at his lips.  
“I can see you smiling, amore”, Marti says, unable to prevent himself from smiling. Nico grabs his arm gently, and looks at him, face so soft that Martino can feel his knees going all weak. Whenever his boyfriend looks at him like that, he can’t help but think that he might be the luckiest guy in the world.  
“We have to get back, Marti, otherwise Gio will kill me for not bringing you to your own surprise birthday party on time”, Nico chuckles.  
“Sounds about right”, he says getting up. 

“I can’t believe your ruined Gio’s surprise”, Marti laughs, while they pack away their things and get ready to go.  
Niccolò shrugs. “Yeah, well, I swore to tell you everything from now on, so Gio be damned. I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore. You matter too much to me”, Nico whispers, nose touching his boyfriend’s, and Marti smiles against his skin.  
“Thank you amore,” he says, swallowing against the lump in his throat.  
He’s stupidly emotional, and they walk quietly, but not in a incomfortable silence, to the car.

Nico gets behind the steering wheel, and the road stretches before them, radio playing in the background. Marti close his eyes and lets his mind slip into some of his favorite memories.

Seeing Nico for the first time at school. Getting all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Seeing him again at the radio meeting.  
Marti smiles fondly and opens his eyes.  
He reaches for Nico’s hand, and he lets himself feel all giddy and happy.  
“Do you remember our first meeting ?” he says, just because this particular memory will always be engraved in his mind, even when they’re both seventy.  
Nico smiles, the same smile that currently graces Marti’s lips at that moment.  
“Yeah, sure,” he says casually. “I remember watching you get up and talking shit on the phone. I could definitely tell that you were faking that phone call ! I remember thinking, oh okay, this guy doesn’t give a fuck about this radio thing, plus he’s hot, and that definitely made me want to talk to you. So I got up, said to Silvia that I needed to go to the bathroom, and I followed you into the radio booth”, he ends up laughing at the memory.  
Marti’s eyes are fixated on him. He’s blushing and he knows it.  
“You thought I was hot ?”  
Somehow, even after more than a year and a half together, he can’t believe that Niccolò thought he was attractive back then.  
“Of course, Marti, and I still do. You’re hot”, Nico looks at Marti for one split second and Marti knows he means it. He never knows how to react whenever Nico tells him this kind of stuff, though.  
“And besides, this wasn’t our first meeting”, he says so quietly that Martino almost doesn’t hear it.

He turns to look at Nico, surprise written all over his face, and his boyfriend pulls over, ignoring Marti’s protests about the time, Gio and his surprise birthday party.  
“I can’t tell you this and drive at the same time”, Nico says, turning off the car and facing Marti, who’s blushing once again.

“It was on my first day of school, I just arrived, and I didn’t know anyone. I came out from biology class, and I kinda had a rough morning, to be honest. I turned the corner, and stepped outside. You were laughing loudly at something Giovanni just said, and I remember your smile, your laugh, and your eyes. You didn’t see me, but I think I fell in love with you just a little at that moment”, Nico ducks his head but Marti can see from his seat that his cheeks are bright red.  
Marti is smiling like he never smiled before, feelings swirling inside his chest, and he grabs Nico by the neck, kissing him soundly, trying to convey all his emotions into the kiss.  
“Wow, I can’t believe you saw me on the first day…I spent days trying to look at you discreetly though, how come our eyes never met ?” Marti wonders, and Niccolò laughs.  
“Well, aren’t we the romantic ones”, and he kisses him once more.  
Marti thinks about all these times they kissed since they got together, and he reminisces. His mind takes him back to that swimming pool, where they bickered and pushed each other into the pool fully dressed.  
He remembers his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he can almost feel Nico’s lips on his for the first time. That longing he felt since that night they almost kissed by the trashcans after Silvia’s party.  
“Going down memory lane ?” Nico asks, reading Marti like an open book.  
He smiles at him, nodding, memories flooding his brain, making him smile...  
“Do you remember our first real kiss ?” Marti asks, and Nico almost kisses him right here and there.  
“Yeah”, he breathes, cheeks turning pink once again. His smile is all soft, his eyes full of love. “I can’t imagine not remembering kissing you for the first time, even though it was nothing like I imagined it before. So much better”, Nico whispers into the silence of the car, and Marti stares at him, blushing.  
“You imagined us kissing before we got together ?”  
“Yeah, you didn’t ?”  
Marti thinks about all these times he went to bed wondering if Niccolò felt the same about him, the panic flooding his chest when he though about coming out to his friends, the confusion in his head.  
“I think I was worrying too much about the rest of it. Coming out, wondering if you liked me, if I was imagining it…But after that party at Silvia's, and that moment when we…”  
Marti stops talking, and he looks at Nico in the eyes.  
“When I kissed Emma and looked at you.”  
They never talked about it, and maybe now is not the time, but Marti can’t stop words falling out of his mouth.  
“I think I’ve never been this relieved when I saw that you were looking at me…”  
Nico lets out a breathy laugh.  
“I wanted to escape so bad that night. I wanted us to run away, and never look back.”  
“We did, in the end”, Marti breathes against Nico’s cheek, head spinning.  
“And I’m so glad we did, because it’s the best thing I’ve ever done, Martino.”  
Nico has a very serious look on his face, and yet, his eyes are full of tenderness.  
“I’d choose you over anyone, anytime.”  
Marti leans in to kiss him, unable to form words.  
Nico pulls back after a long, full of lust and love kiss, and takes Marti’s hand into his.  
“Come on, let’s go celebrate you, birthday boy.”


End file.
